Friendship of Iron and Steel
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: When a bandit leader asks for Gabrielle's hand in marriage, things change for Gabrielle and Xena. While he may seem harmless and kind, Xena knows better, but Gabrielle soon falls head over heels for the man and its up to her best friend to convince him he hasn't changed a bit and still lusts for innocent blood.


_**Chapter One – Bride to Be**_

"Ahh, another one!" Xena cried, flourishing the wriggling fish in her hand. "What do you think Gabrielle? Looks like we'll be having a lunch fit for a king!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as Xena threw the fish onto the pile stacked up on the shore. "Yeah, 'fit for a king' alright… if you _like _fish," she muttered.

Xena laughed. "Come on, don't be like that. Why don't you come on in here and help me out?" she asked as she prepared to dive for another fish.

"No, thank you," Gabrielle said, shaking her head. "I'm happy here, warm and dry on the shore."

Xena shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said as she circled another fish.

It was a warm summer's afternoon at the lakeside somewhere south of Gabrielle's village. Her and Xena had only been together for a week, but already their friendship was shining like the afternoon sun on the surface of the lake. Xena caught fish in the water for their lunch as Gabrielle practiced swings with her staff safe on the shore. It was getting late and Xena was just coming in when voices could be heard from the path leading to the shore.

Instantly, Xena was at Gabrielle's side and the pair brandished their weapons, prepared for a fight. Those sounds of careless curses and arrogant laughter never meant they were about to meet peaceful travellers.

The voices got louder and soon the owners of those voices appeared on the path. Xena tensed. They were clearly bandits. They wore leather armour with unknown sashes around their necks that neither woman could establish. They were all men and carried swords and spears as they laughed about the last village they raided for fun. Definitely trouble.

"Afternoon, boys," Xena drawled, stepping in front of Gabrielle. "Lovely day for a stroll."

One of the bandits stopped, the leader judging by his position at the front of the gang. He looked her up and down and glanced at Gabrielle behind her. As soon as his eyes caught the blonde's, his face broke into a smile and he winked at her. Gabrielle stepped further behind her friend.

"See something you like?" Xena asked, a dangerous look in her eyes. It was the only warning this filth would get.

The leader stepped forward away from his men and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "As a matter of fact, I do," he said, smiling at Gabrielle. "Is that a problem?"

"That depends," Xena said, brandishing her sword. "How far are you willing to take this?"

The man smirked and rubbed his chin again. "As far as I feel like," he said, and unsheathed his own sword. He tapped the point against Xena's own weapon and laughed. "Looks like I have to get through you first."

"Damn right you do," Xena growled, and with that the battle had begun.

Xena and the man met head on, their blades meeting in the middle with a loud clang and a clash of sparks. The men cheered as the battle began to roar and Gabrielle jeered on her friend. She trusted without a doubt that Xena wouldn't let the man anywhere near her.

The fighting pair broke apart and met again as their blades kissed. They swung and struck out at each other, each blow meeting the other in a dead even match.

"You're pretty good," the man admitted, smiling as he enjoyed the battle.

Xena smirked. "I would say the same to you, but I'm not even trying," she said, and swung a jarring strike into his sword, knocking it from his hand. "Unlike now," she added, pointing her sword square at his chest.

Already the battle was over with Xena as the victor. Gabrielle cheered as the men muttered and wondered what to do now that their leader was beaten. The man in question paled at the sight of Xena's sword point so close to his chest without a sword of his own to defend himself. He glanced again at Gabrielle, and then looked back at Xena with a disgustingly angry look upon his face. "Men!" he barked. "It's time to show how we really win battles – in numbers."

The men raced in, some targeting Xena and the others attacking Gabrielle. Xena, refusing to kill the man, shoved him away and met his men with her sword, swinging and blocking, dodging and kicking, all the while keeping half an eye on her best friend as she tried to fight her way out of her own swarm of attackers.

It didn't take long for the pair to beat off their attackers and soon the bandits were all either unconscious or trying to crawl away. Most of them Xena let go, except for one.

"No you don't," she said as she stamped her foot down on the man's back, stropping him as he tried to drag his tired body away.

"So, I guess you've won," he said as Xena let him crawl onto his back. He snarled at her. "I didn't think it would be easy."

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked as she strode up beside Xena.

"Xantas," he said, wiping blood from his lip. "What's yours, pretty thing?"

"Hey!" Xena warned, her eyes flashing.

Xantas laughed. "Sorry, but I didn't expect her to be such a pretty young thing. My boss has a good eye."

"And who is this man?" Xena asked, hands on her hips.

Xantas smiled. "A man of true virtue."

"I find that hard to believe," Xena said.

"Wait," Gabrielle said, raising a hand. "Let's hear him out."

"Thank you, young lady," Xantas said, a gleam in his eye. "My leader is a wonderful man, embracing the way of the sword and conquering all in his wake. You know, the usual."

"So why are you here?" Xena asked. "There are no villages nearby to pillage."

He snickered, his eyes again drifting to the blonde beside the warrior's side. "I came looking for someone. Someone who will come with me whether she likes it or not."

Something in the pit of Xena's stomach turned. She knew who this guy was after.

Gabrielle didn't quite catch on. "Who?" she asked, looking from Xantas to Xena.

"You, Gabrielle," Xena said quietly. "He's come after you." She bent down and as quick as lightning stabbed the tips of her fingers into the man's neck. "I don't think I need to explain that you have seconds to live if you don't tell me what you want from my friend here."

Xantas coughed and choked, his face going pale from the lack of blood. He stared fiercely at Gabrielle, then, barely understandably, managed to gasp, "My leader… wishes to marry her."

"Marry her?" Xena gasped as Gabrielle took a stricken step back.

"That's right," Xantas continued to choke out. "Autrinace the Brave and Strong… wants to marry… Gabrielle."

And with that, he passed out.


End file.
